Confession
by naerossichan
Summary: "Aku suka padamu, teme." Uzumaki Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya! Special for SasuNaru day. Shonen ai. SasuNaru. RnR please...


Happy SasuNaru Day, minna! And have a nice read! XD

* * *

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Confession** © naerossichan

* * *

.

"Aku suka padamu, teme."

Uzumaki Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya! Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba bicara begitu―memang itulah kenyataannya, ia menyukai Sasuke. Tapi menyatakan cinta secara langsung di depan rivalnya bertahun-tahun itu, sama saja menyerahkan harga dirinya secara gratis, setidaknya menurut Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik. Kelihatan sekali dia kaget dengan pengakuan tiba-tiba barusan. "Apa?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia ingin sekali bilang kalau yang tadi itu hanya bercanda dan berlari membabi buta kemana saja, tapi itu pasti akan terlihat konyol mengingat mukanya yang sekarang terlihat semerah kepiting rebus. Berhubung sudah terlanjur, sekalian saja. "Y-yah, a-aku suka padamu. Masa kau tidak dengar sih,"

Sasuke mengernyit, memandang cowok pirang yang menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melirik ke deretan bangku di samping mereka―ia tahu Naruto menghindari tatapan mata onyxnya. Apa benar orang ini Naruto? Benar-benar seperti anak gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada cowok yang disukainya. "Dobe, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu melakukan tindakan gila seperti ini. Apa kata orang-orang kalau aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari musuhku sendiri?"

Si kepala pirang naik darah mendengarnya, "Cukup, teme. Aku sudah tahu kau mau bilang apa. Pasti kau menganggapku aneh karena menyukaimu padahal kita sama-sama cowok, kan? Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak memintamu jadi pacarku. Aku bilang begitu cuma agar perasaanku plong saja. Aku juga tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang sok sepertimu," katanya cepat, lalu menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari kelas tanpa berbalik lagi.

"..."

Sasuke menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi ke punggung Naruto yang menjauh. Kemudian menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar setelah pemuda pirang itu menghilang di tikungan.

.

.

'Klontang!'

Uzumaki Naruto menendang kaleng minuman kosong di jalan yang dia lewati. Sejak tadi ia tidak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh tadi? Sekarang Sasuke pasti menganggapnya tidak normal―yah, mungkin memang itu kenyataannya. Dia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan menyukai rivalnya sejak kecil itu, tapi yang jelas hanya muka stoic menyebalkan itu yang selalu terlintas setiap malam dia hendak tidur dan berpikir tentang hari esok. Hari esok berarti bertemu dengan teme lagi. Semenyebalkan apapun dan setajam apapun mulut si Uchiha itu, sekolah terasa membosankan kalau pantat ayam itu tidak ada di bangku pojoknya yang terpencil.

"Haah, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau bertemu dengannya besok..." ia melangkah gontai, ketika hidungnya mencium aroma ramen dari seberang jalan. Ah, siapa tahu semangkuk ramen bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Cowok berkulit tan itu pun melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

"Ah, Naruto! Ramen spesial seperti biasa?"

"Ya, paman!" Naruto meringis ketika paman pemilik kedai yang sudah dikenalnya itu menyapanya ramah, tapi lalu ia menghela napas sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Insiden nekat di kelas tadi kembali berputar di kepalanya. Naruto mengerang pelan. Kata-kata yang terakhir tadi itu sebenarnya cuma alasannya agar dia bisa cepat-cepat melarikan diri. Yang benar saja, bukannya merasa plong malah sekarang hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Ia baru saja menyatakan cinta pada seorang cowok dan ditolak. Uh, memikirkan itu membuat dadanya serasa mau meledak.

"Ini ramenmu, Naruto,"

Cowok enam belas tahun itu mendongak, "Ah, terima kasih, Ayame-neesan! Itadakimasu!" ucapnya kelewat semangat sambil mulai menyantap ramen di depannya penuh nafsu. Ayame hanya terkikik geli melihat kebiasaan pelanggannya yang satu itu, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu, Ayame-neesan! Aku pesan satu lagi ya!"

Mungkin semangkuk ramen memang belum cukup untuk membuat perasaannya jadi lebih baik―atau memang dia saja yang terlalu obsesif terhadap ramen.

.

.

"Jadi, apa ada pertanyaan mengenai tugas membuat laporan untuk minggu depan?"

Uzumaki Naruto mencoret-coret halaman belakang bukunya dangan bosan. Matanya sama sekali tidak fokus, dan telinganya sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang baru saja diterangkan oleh Hatake-sensei di depan kelas.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang bertanya. Sepertinya kelas ini hari ini tenang sekali, ya..." kata guru berambut silver itu sambil melirik ke bocah pirang yang sedang melamun di ujung sana. Seisi kelas sudah jelas mengerti maksud dari guru itu. Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar dari sudut matanya.

Sejak pagi kelas ini terasa damai, saking damainya sampai terasa aneh dan canggung. Kemana Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya berisik dan suka membuat ulah itu? Si rambut duren yang dimaksud memang ada di kelas, tapi dia tidak seperti biasanya. Walaupun anak itu sering membuat reputasi kelas mereka jadi buruk di mata para guru, tapi ternyata tanpa suara cempreng itu jadi terasa ada yang kurang di kelas.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau kenapa hari ini?" bisik Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya. Orang yang dia ajak bicara hanya meringis, lalu malah melengos menghindari tatapan beberapa siswa yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. 'Memangnya salah kalau aku tidak bikin ulah sehari saja?' batinnya.

Tidak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. "Nah, sampai jumpa minggu depan. Selamat siang," dan guru biologi itupun berlalu dari kelas, seperti biasa dengan buku oranye di tangannya. Beberapa siswa mulai berdiri dan sibuk mengobrol dan berjalan bergerombol keluar kelas.

Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Naruto, "Dobe―hei!" belum sempat dia bicara, si pirang itu sudah melesat keluar kelas. Aneh sekali dia hari ini, kelihatan sekali dia menghindari Sasuke sejak insiden kemarin. Cowok emo itu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil si kepala pirang yang berlari menjauh, tapi diurungkannya. Dia kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap keluar jendela, kelihatannya memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

"Jadi, untuk mencari volum benda putar―" Anko-sensei berhenti menerangkan ketika bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, "ah, baiklah, kita lanjutkan besok pagi saja. Selamat sore, anak-anak." Tanpa banyak omong lagi sensei berambut hitam pendek itu segera menutup buku-buku tebalnya. Sama halnya dengan dua pemuda di bangku mereka masing-masing itu. Naruto memasukkan bukunya asal-asalan ke dalam tas dan sepertinya Sasuke yang ada di ujung berlawanan juga tidak mau kalah. Entah ada apa dengan dua pembuat onar itu.

Segera setelah Anko-sensei menghilang dari pintu kelas, Uzumaki Naruto segera melesat meninggalkan bangkunya dan disusul Uchiha Sasuke. Tepat ketika Naruto akan mencapai pintu kelas, Sasuke mencapai tangan tan-nya dan menariknya hingga Naruto hilang keseimbangan. Sasuke yang cepat tanggap segera menangkapnya lalu memojokkannya ke dinding, memerangkap kepala pirang Naruto diantara kedua tangan putihnya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, teme?"

Sasuke mendelik, "Kau yang apa-apaan! Kenapa seharian ini kau menghindariku terus, hah?"

Naruto mengkeret melihat mata onyx yang berkilat menyeramkan itu tepat di depan hidungnya. "A-aku tidak..."

"Jangan mengelak, dobe! Sekarang jawab, kenapa kau seperti mengajakku main petak umpet begitu, heh?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, tahu! Bisa-bisanya kau tanya kenapa aku menghindar setelah kemarin kau baru saja menolakku, dasar teme brengsek!"

"HAAH?"

Dua orang cowok yang sedang dalam posisi 'rawan' itu menoleh. Yang tidak mereka sadari adalah, mereka masih ada di depan kelas, dengan penghuni kelas yang seperti sedang di-pause dari kegiatan berkemas mereka. Ada yang melongo, melotot, memekik histeris, bahkan ada yang mengabadikan dengan kamera ponsel. Wajah kedua cowok itu merah padam seketika.

"GAH! Lepaskan aku, teme!" dengan itu Naruto melepaskan dirinya lalu berlari keluar kelas, dengan wajah lebih merah dari kuah ramen ekstra pedas. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke yang wajahnya justru memucat, ikut berlari menyusulnya.

"Tunggu! Jangan lari, dobe!"

Sesaat kelas itu sunyi, dengan penghuninya yang masih memasang ekspesi tidak percaya.

"Sa-sakura," suara Hinata memecah keheningan, "k-kamu mimisan..."

.

.

"Haah... haah..."

Uzumaki Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tinggal satu-satu setelah berlari membabi buta. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak berpikir rasional dengan lari pulang ke rumah atau ke tengah kota yang ramai agar Sasuke tidak menemukannya, tapi malah susah payah menaiki tangga ke atap sini. Cowok berkulit tan itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke permukaan beton di bawahnya. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan angin musim semi membelai rambut pirangnya pelan.

"Kau disini rupanya,"

Seketika mata birunya terbuka dan melotot mendapati wajah seseorang berambut ayam tepat di atasnya. Ia terlonjak kaget dan menegakkan dirinya terlalu cepat, saking cepatnya sampai Sasuke belum sempat menghindar dan―DUAK!

"AUWW!" Naruto memegangi dahinya yang benjol karena beradu keras dengan dahi Sasuke barusan. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke duduk terjengkang sambil memegangi dahinya juga dan mengumpat pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri masing-masing, akhirnya si rambut ayam yang bicara. "Jadi, dobe, kau menghindar gara-gara insiden kemarin?"

Naruto melirik sengit, "Tentu saja! Mana bisa aku menatap mukamu yang sok itu setelah kemarin aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri, teme!"

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Yah, kau memang baru saja mempermalukan dirimu, dobe..."

"Tutup mulutmu, Uchiha," Naruto merengut tidak senang, "kau kan sudah menolakku, sekarang kau mau apa hah?"

"Memangnya kemarin aku menolakmu?" balas Sasuke dengan tampang menghina yang biasa ditunjukkannya. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di dinding atap sekolah yang beratapkan langit sore musim semi.

"Apa?" kali ini si pirang mengernyit bingung, "kan kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau menerima pernyataan cinta dari musuhmu sendiri!"

"Yah, aku memang bilang begitu. Artinya, mungkin aku akan menerimamu kalau kau bukan musuhku,"

"A-apa?"

"Hn. Jadilah pacarku, dobe,"

"A-APA?" kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menahan suara cemprengnya menggema di atap sekolah, "apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Sasuke memasang ekspresi paling dingin yang bisa ditunjukkannya lalu berdiri, "kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Tunggu, teme!" tepat ketika Sasuke akan melangkah pergi, Naruto ikut berdiri dan menarik tangannya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, si Uchiha menarik tangan tan Naruto ke arahnya dan mencium bibir merah muda itu dalam sebuah kecupan singkat namun lembut. Naruto masih membelalakkan matanya bahkan setelah beberapa saat Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Kuanggap jawabannya 'ya'. Dobe."

Uzumaki Naruto masih membeku dengan wajah semerah tomat ketika Uchiha Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu menuju tangga dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"TEMEEEE!"

.

_-omake-_

Tiga orang gadis sedang mengintip di balik tangki bekas yang sudah tak terpakai di atap sekolah. Salah satu diantaranya yang bercepol dua, membawa kamera digital dan merekam adegan fanservis yang terlihat di seberang mereka.

"Apa? Mereka bicara apa tadi? Disini anginnya kencang aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas," gerutu gadis satunya.

"Sssst, diam Ino! Nanti kita ketahuan mereka!"

"Iya, iya―" ketiga gadis itu membekap mulut mereka masing-masing ketika dua cowok yang mereka kenal itu berciuman. "Ya ampun, mereka manis sekali~" desis Sakura sambil tetap membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ssst! Sasuke kesini!"

Lalu mereka bertiga berjongkok di balik tangki air besar itu, dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar sudah berlalu ke tangga.

"Fiuh, untung tidak ketahuan," gumam Tenten, "eh, S-sakura, kau mimisan lagi..."

**.**

**Owari.**

**.**

Halo! Nae disini. Setelah sekian lama entah kenapa saya jadi pengen bikin SasuNaru lagi... yah, walaupun cuma cerita ringan nggak mutu begini, tapi saya udah cukup puas bisa nulis SasuNaru lagi XD

Oh iya, sebenernya saya agak kurang sreg sama endingnya, kayaknya kurang greget gimana gitu -?- tapi ya sudahlah. Saya cuma pengen bikin fluff yang hepi ending XP *dibakar rame-rame*

Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Tolong beri saya pendapat dan saran lewat revew ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review, please? ^^


End file.
